


Кто как Бог

by TModestova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TModestova/pseuds/TModestova
Summary: Взгляд Дина на события финальной части 23-й серии 13-го сезона.Cover for: https://cloud.mail.ru/public/LNqU/f4H8hKJE6





	Кто как Бог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quis ut Deus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706933) by [juliasets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasets/pseuds/juliasets). 



Может, у Дина и справка вместо школьного аттестата, но он-то знает, что он умный чел.  
Достаточно умный, чтобы понять, что это абсолютно дурацкая идея.  
— Люцифер взял Сэма. Он забрал Джека. Кас, у меня нет выбора!  
Горло у него все еще горит после того, как Михаил едва не раздробил его, но это не идет ни в какое сравнение с болью, тугим обручем сжимающей грудь при мысли о Сэме один на один с Люцифером. Более того: наедине с Люцифером, уже высосавшим благодать нефилима. Он ничего не может поделать — он все думает о Сэме в тех туннелях, о погибшем Сэме, о Сэме вернувшемся — виноватом, сгорбившемся, подавленном. И еще дальше: о Сэме, близком к смерти под тяжестью своих воспоминаний из клетки, о Сэме, высохшем до бледной тени самого себя, кидающемся на то, что видел он один. Дин был в аду, он помнил пытки. Он сделает что угодно, чтобы спасти Сэма от них.  
Что угодно.  
Поэтому когда он взвешивает и оценивает подзаряженного Люцифера против архангела, почти обрушившего бункер, он принимает решение.  
— Если мы пойдем на это, то будет одноразовая сделка. Я за главного. Ты — двигатель, но я за рулем. Понял?  
Кас позади него протестует, но что такого может сказать ангел, чтобы заставить его передумать? Дин и сам уже знает, что это ужасающая идея.  
Михаил усмехается... а потом — сияние! И Дин стоит в центре бушующего урагана.  
Михаил — это жар и сила, могущество, и... да, красота.  
Был момент, когда он почти потерял себя, но у него есть брат, которого надо спасти, так что он _напрягается_... и со щелчком всё становится на места.  
Сила архангела — его.  
Ощущается совершенно естественно, как продолжение его тела, как ощущается «импала» после долгой дороги, когда его чувства распространены вширь и включают в себя несколько тонн американской стали.  
Он вытягивает эту силу по миру и ловит признаки благодати Люцифера. Он касается ее, и от одной мысли Дин уже _там_.  
Когда он приземляется, то чувствует, как развертываются и настраиваются части... существа, которым он сейчас является. Его сила раскрывается, он приосанивается, как будто готовится к успешному делу, как будто только что прямо в точку завалил монстра.  
— Дин? — вырывается у Сэма. Он жив, цел и невредим. Еще не разодран в клочья. Дин чувствует, как обруч на груди разжимается. Он не опоздал.  
— Привет, Сэмми.  
— Ты впустил моего брата.  
Дьявол мгновенно понимает, кто стоит в нефе напротив него.  
— Ну, оказалось, у нас с ним есть что-то общее, — неторопливо произносит Дин. Из-под ледяного спокойствия опыта рвется огненная ярость. Потому что Сэм невредим, но с помощью благодати, дотянувшейся и проникшей в него, Дин ощущает свежие кровоподтеки на коже брата. — Мы оба хотим выпотрошить твою задницу.  
Всё. Дьявол молча атакует. Начинается их битва.  
Мощь течет сквозь Дина. Это тело, его сосуд, — лишь верхушка айсберга. Его крылья простираются в другие измерения, и его мощь черпается из них. Это кажется нормальным, но в то же время невероятно огромным и громоздким, и непривычным — не было времени освоить.  
Но не для Люцифера, который одерживает верх.  
Люцифер держит его за куртку, кулак гвоздит лицо Дина с силой, которая могла бы разорвать сталь. Он что-то плетет, но Дин не прислушивается.  
— Дин!  
Он больше чувствует Сэма, чем слышит его. Как раз когда приближается конец: когда Люцифер налагает руку на лоб Дина, когда дьявольская энергия вот-вот выжжет его дотла...  
Пальцы смыкаются вокруг архангельского клинка. Выпад — и божье оружие легко входит в грудь Сатаны.  
Люцифер вопит. И снова — свет! Даже с могуществом Михаила тяжело смотреть на сверхновую Утренней Звезды.  
Когда вопль и пламя стихают, «мясной костюмчик» Люцифера оказывается распростерт на плитках пола, окруженный остывающими углями, которые только что были его крыльями.  
— Он...? — подает голос Джек.  
— Он... он мертв, — выдыхает Сэм.  
— Очешуеть.  
Дин глядит вниз на свои руки, на руку, держащую архангельский клинок. Ему удалось. Это было как незарастающая годами рана, как зуд под кожей, который начался, может, даже до того, как Сэм отправился в ад, который усилился после того, как он вернулся оттуда сломленным. Дин всегда хотел исправить это ради Сэма. Наконец удалось.  
— Ты это сделал! — восклицает Сэм.  
— Нет, — отвечает Дин, прежде чем поднять глаза на них. Джек и Сэм. Живые. — Нет, _мы_ это сделали. Мы.  
Сэм улыбается, смеется — таким Дин не видел его со времен еще до клетки. Бля, да с тех пор, как Сэм умер у него на руках в Колд Оук. Может, с тех пор, как он оставил Стэнфорд. После Джесс.  
Дин отдаст все, чтобы удержать эту улыбку на лице Сэмми.  
Вот и все. Они победили. Они оба здесь, оба живы. И Джек тоже. Скоро они покинут церковь, отправятся назад в бункер, где ждут Кас, и мама, и Бобби. Все кончилось. Все хорошо. Все... правильно.  
А потом внутри него взвивается ревущее пламя.  
— Дин? — спрашивает Сэм из дальнего далека. — Дин!  
Это сила ядерной бомбы, мощь самого солнца. Это тот первоначальный прилив энергии, которую Дин почувствовал, когда сказал «да!», но много, много сильнее. Устрашающе сильнее. Убийственно. Только теперь он сознает, как обманут. Он думал, что контроль у него...  
— Мы же договорились! — надрывно выкрикивает Дин.  
Но у него в голове ревет и рвется огонь... разрастается, усиливается, проламывает стены и границы, а Дин так мал.  
Огненная буря вырывается, поглощает его,  
и Дина  
больше  
нет.

==========================  
(С) julia-sets (Crayola), 2018-05-19  
(С) 06.09.2018, перевод: Т.Модестова

**Author's Note:**

> * Кто как Бог (Quis ut Deus) — так переводится с древнееврейского имя Михаил.


End file.
